Sweet Dreams
by XxAzucar89xX
Summary: Arthur lástima a Merlin, no fue su intención. Fue por culpa del hechizo. Merlin solo quería salvarlo. Pero no termina bien. Al llevarlo a Gaius omite algunas cosas. Para cuando ya es demasiado tarde. Agravaine pide a Arthur que acabe con la miseria de su sirviente. ¿Lo hará? [Merthur]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Ningún personaje de la serie de Merlín me pertenece

 **Titulo: Sweet Dreams**

 **Autor** : XxAzucar89xX

 **Pairing:** ArthurxMerlin

 **Género: BL romance.**

 **Sweet Dreams**

Un viaje que duraría dos días sin contar los días de regreso a Casa. La primera noche descansan bajo un campamento establecido en medio del bosque. La segunda continúa a orillas del rio, bordeando para no perder el camino.

Es imposible continuar si pierden la claridad, cuando la luz apenas penetra la frondosidad de los árboles.

Las nubes juegan con ocultar la luna y cubrir esporádicamente el cielo.

Pero aun así continúan sin detenerse.

Merlin cabalga al final de la fila. Secuenciado por los Caballeros, encabezado por Arthur, ahora Rey de todo Camelot. Un rey que desafortunadamente no tiene una reina.

Todos se olvidan de que Merlin no ha dormido. Se le ve muy cansado y preocupado mucho más que los demás hombres y Arthur. Pero nadie lo nota.

Aquel viaje llevo consigo a lugares de peritaje y rastreo de druidas. Tras el primer rumor de que Morgana aliándose con ellos.

Asi que los pensamientos de Melin se torna alrededor de estos problemas.

Cada día es un reto, cada día del que espera aquel encuentro o lo peor de los casos, si vivirá después de saberse la verdad.

A mas de eso, vive para salvar la vida de Arthur. Cuando podría escoger todo menos él. Pero es Merlin que le gusta tentar su suerte.

Pero al llegar a Camelot, la ansiedad mengua. Estar en casa, es tan afable, porque tiene una familia. Y cuando cruza hasta la habitación, piensa en ella, luego de terminar su última tarea en las cámaras del Rey.

Gaius lo recibe con un tazón de sopa caliente. Mientras lo escucha contar lo sucedido durante el viaje.

Finalmente cae dormido. Su cama acaba revuelta y las mantas al borde de ella. Duerme con pesadillas y despierta de golpe para huir de ellas.

No puede regresar como si sus sueños no le afectaran e intentar con dormir. Se toma la molestia de levantarse.

Pasa por la sala donde ve a Gaius dormir, con mucho cuidado abre aquella puerta que da con los pasillos.

Camina, camina como si alguien llamara por el a través de los pasillos.

Algo le molesta, es una sensación preocupante e indescifrable, ni especifica cuando sus sentidos presienten una ola de magia, el cual lo alerta. Es solo eso, molestando dentro.

Un presentimiento.

Se arrepiente el no haber llevado consigo una manta o cobertor consigo, el frio en los pasillos cala sus huesos.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, acaba frente a la puerta de Arthur, se extraña un poco.

Los guardias parecen no notar su presencia.

Y algo está mal.

Al abrir la puerta, se lleva la sorpresa de verlo despierto. Pero cuando ingresa, lo que ve no es nada bueno.

Arthur esta algo así en trance, de pie frente a algo brillante.

Una rosa, con tallo de espinas. Lo cual está apunto de tocar. Apenas entiende lo que las voces que cantan alrededor.

Todo parece un sueño.

Merlin no tiene tiempo para analizar aquella amenza.

― ¡Arthur! ¡No! ― No hay respuesta.

No tiene más que derribar de un golpe aquello, antes que llegue a ser tocado.

Lo segundo que obtiene es que las espinas lastiman las yemas de sus dedos. Arthur reacciona ante ese hecho, pero no de buen humor. Sus manos golpean el pecho de su siervo, totalmente embravecido.

Merlín apenas lo procesa, porque no puede contra la fuerza en que es embestido, cayendo de bruces contra el mueble cercano a la chimenea, donde impacta la parte posterior de su cabeza.

Acaba tendido, no se levanta, no se mueve. Algo sucede.

Allí nadie está para ayudarlos.

Pero Arthur despierta, con el corazón latiendo a mil cuando ve que ha ocurrido.

― ¿Merlín?

Desliza sus manos por debajo de su cuerpo, para levantarlo un poco, siente como su mano izquierda, la cual sujeta su cabeza se impregna de sangre.

Lo sacude para despertarlo. Para traerlo a la conciencia.

Pero no surte efecto.

Entra en pánico cuando la sangre no se detiene.

― ¡Guardias! ¡Guardas!

 **Continuará.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Ningún personaje de la serie de Merlín me pertenece

 **Titulo: Sweet Dreams**

 **Autor** : XxAzucar89xX

 **Pairing:** ArthurxMerlin

 **Género: BL romance.**

 **Sweet Dreams**

Gaius despierta llevándose un susto al escuchar como su puerta es arremetida con fuerza, seguido de llamados de auxilio.

― ¡Ayuda! ― Se escucha con total desesperación.

― ¡Por favor!

El medico enciende una vela como puede, sabiendo que es el príncipe que reclama en su puerta.

― Rápido, sobre la mesa. ― ordena aproximándose para iluminar el cuerpo del desfallecido.

El rostro de Gaius se contrae al ver a Merlín sobre la mesa, no comprende cómo es que… ¿Se supone que él está en su habitación?

Hubiera imaginado cualquier otra persona en los brazos del príncipe. Pero no su pupilo.

Mira detenidamente al príncipe, esperando escuchar cómo es que había terminado así. Sin embargo, la sangre en uno de sus brazos, lo cual estremece.

― ¿Qué ocurrió?

― Lo encontré así.

― ¿Dónde? ― Pregunta, mientras busca sus signos vitales. ― Tiene buen pulso, respiración normal.

― En mis aposentos. ― Responde interrumpiendo su informe en voz alta. Así que lo detiene, al verle buscar el origen de la sangre en uno de sus costados, colocando su mano sobre su brazo derecho. ―Tiene una herida en la cabeza.

Gaius se dirige a su cabeza justo en la parte posterior, allí encuentra una herida abierta no más de 5 centímetros, la cual necesita ser desinfectada y unas puntadas.

En estos momentos hubiera preferido su ayuda.

― Cuando lo encontraste. ¿Estaba consiente aún?

Arthur no sabe cómo responder a ello.

― Se debe mantener despierta a una persona cuando sufre una lesión en la cabeza.

― Discúlpame. Pero mis guardias nunca aparecieron. Así que actué tan rápido como pude.

― Solo quiero que lo sepas para un caso así.

Merlín no responde, ni ante el llamado de su nombre. Busca la manera en que pueda responder, presionado con fuerza en la parte posterior del cuello. Lo que ve es apenas una mueca de dolor.

― Necesitare de su ayuda. Colocando un recipiente con hilo de seda y aguja y vendas limpias. ― Quiero que lo sostengas mientras limpio la herida.

Arthur asiente.

La herida en su cuero cabelludo, es tan difícil limpiarla. Gaius recorta los mechones de pelo desde la raíz para limpiarla sin estorbos.

Gaius considera que este tipo de lesiones siempre son presentes las fracturas craneales.

― ¿Estará bien?

― Aún no está fuera de peligro. Tendré que observarlo, si en dos días no hay cambios, quizás…

― Por favor Gaius haz todo lo que puedas. Si necesitas de alguna planta o cualquier suministro enviare a mis hombres por ello. Pero por favor.

― Hare todo lo que este a mi alcance.

Gaius haría todo por él, sin importar que.

― **§―**

Arthur regresa a sus aposentos, necesitaba analizar cómo había llegado allí su sirviente. Porque estaría en su habitación a esas horas.

Pide a sus guardias, quien habían visto entrar aparte de Merlín. Ellos se miran extrañado, respondiendo que nadie entro. Que su sirviente nunca más regreso después de terminar con su jornada.

Sus hombres expertos, analizaron como había ingresado Merlín.

La puerta de servicio, estaba cerrada por dentro.

Pero todo estaba en completo orden, nada fuera de lugar, salvo aquel rastro de sangre sobre la madera.

Arthur considera al igual que sus hombres, que quizás alguien estuvo aquí, tenía intenciones para atentar contra su vida y que Merlín lo impidió.

Agravaine, difiere aquella hipótesis.

― Mi señor. ¿Cuándo le encontraste, en qué lugar se encontraba usted?

Claramente no se esperaba esa pregunta, ni había pensado en ello.

Él estaba de pie, no recordaba cómo, pero estaba de pie frente al cuerpo de Merlín.

Se mira así mismo. La sangre seca en sus ropas, sus pies descalzos.

Algo, estaba sucediendo con el mismo.

― Necesitamos llamar a Gaius. El podrá explicarlo.

―Él está ocupado, atendiendo a Merlín.

―Arthur, estas olvidado quien es el Rey aquí, quien es más importante que solo usted mi Señor.

― Sera más tarde. Solo necesitamos descansar. Los demás regresen a sus puestos, el resto descansen, ― Ordena, ignorando a su Tío.

Ellos comienzan a dejar la habitación, dejándolos solos.

― ¿Que se supone que estás haciendo? ¿Es que preferís a tu sirviente?

―Estoy haciendo lo que has dicho Tio. Soy el Rey.

―No quería ser yo quien lo dijera, si me lo permite.

― Adelante. ¿Qué supones?

― Mi hipótesis es que sobrelleves episodios de sonambulismo. Y tu sirviente lo sabía. Quizás él estuvo aquí para cuidarte.

― ¿Qué dices?

― Solo mira. ¿Qué peligros existen para una persona que camina dormido? ― Arthur mira la chimenea― En qué lugar le encontraste.

Podría ser cierto.

― Solo es una hipótesis… ¿Pero no sé qué supones?

― No estoy diciendo que tú lo empujaste. Sabes muy bien lo descoordinado que llega a ser tu sirviente. Solo fue un accidente, tal vez tropezó.

Queda allí con aquel pensamiento, él no puede creer que sucediera algo así.

Pero esa duda sobre sí mismo recae pesando en su conciencia.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Ningún personaje de la serie de Merlín me pertenece

 **Titulo: Sweet Dreams**

 **Autor** : XxAzucar89xX

 **Pairing:** ArthurxMerlin

 **Género: BL romance.**

 **Nota:** Capítulo dedicado a  
 _fandombloggingaddict😘😘😘_

Miyeel , MyMindPalace221b

 **Sweet Dreams**

Merlín duerme serenamente, su respiración es lenta y profunda. Las pupilas dilatadas, con poca respuesta motora. Lleva horas sin señales de conciencia. A pesar de los intentos de Gaius. Nada lo haría despertar.

Ha tratado mucho de estos casos, verle allí en esa cama es tan desesperante y devastador para él. El pronóstico es siempre malo. Nadie quien prolonga días sin señales de conciencia, vive.

La fiebre era lo único que podía controlar. Rezaba para que su magia hiciera el resto. De lo contrario Gaius terminaría por perderlo. Lo cual es inconcebible.

Sin embargo, comenzó a notarlo. Merlín no estaba siendo curado por su propia magia.

No contemplo que quizás de tras de todo esto, no se trate a causa de un traumatismo cerebral. Tiene que existir algún hechizo puesto en el cuerpo de su pupilo. Algo que se esté ocultando. No había coherencia de como Merlin acabo de esta manera.

La única versión venia del Rey, y como lo había encontrado.

Arthur ingresa a las cámaras del médico, esperanzado con ver a Merlin sentado, aguardando para decirle que merecía un día libre. En verdad esperaba verlo. Pero lo que encuentra es la misma escena cuando salió la última vez.

Gaius voltea, apenas sostienen la mirada, ambos tienen ese deje de culpa. El cómo Medico, darle un diagnostico esperanzador. Y Arthur por esconder la verdad de los hechos.

"No ha despertado aun" espeto frustrado.

Pensar que perdería a Merlin por su culpa. Golpeaba tan fuerte, que no podía soportar estar aquí. Sin buscar la forma. Si solo Gaius decía que habría una cura, ira por ella. Siempre fue su responsabilidad, lo asumió desde el primer día que realmente lo conoció. Lo protegería, como una prioridad. Pero nunca supo que debía protegerlo de el mismo.

Recuerda el sueño, el momento en que Merlin se paró frente a él, enfrentado aquella furia ciega e incontrolable.

Era como Salir de una pesadilla y entrar en otra.

Porque aun lleva consigo la impresión en sus manos, cuando toma a Merlin para alejarlo con brusquedad. Algo que nunca haría.

No lo lastimaría.

Es irreconocible.

Nadie puede explicar con exactitud que paso allí.

Las palabras de su Tío, claramente lo hace ver como algo fortuito, sin implicados. Nadie ha forzado las entradas, ni las ventanas. No hay segundos heridos, no hubo lucha.

Si alguien hubiera querido atacar al Rey, los guardias lo sabrían, él lo sabría.

Arthur comunico a los Caballeros, antes que los rumores llegaran a sus oídos sobre la situación de su siervo

Gwaine no necesito pedir permiso para visitar a Merlín. Arthur fue permisivo. Así tenga que abandonar la sala, medio de una reunión.

" _Lo encontraron en los aposentos del Rey" "Inconsciente, con una herida en la cabeza"_

Los sirvientes no perdían en tiempo en murmurar, por los pasillos. Gwaine claramente podía escucharlos.

Es todo lo que necesita para prepararse mentalmente. Tras que abrió la puerta sus ojos buscaron el lugar, aquella cama donde ha visto muchos de los pacientes de Gaius.

Agravaine permanece en sus aposentos pensativo.

Sabe que realmente ocurrió. Él estuvo allí, presenciando todo en cuanto esperaba que resultara conforme al plan.

Pero fallo. Todo gracias a Merlín.

En cuanto coloco la rosa en medio de la habitación, con total cuidado retiro del frasco que la cubría, sin tocarla. Espero que el hechizo puesto por Morgana hiciera el resto.

Se libero como un perfume . Arthur se levantó de la cama, de pie camino hasta la rosa, completamente fascinado.

Estuvo tan cerca, para cuando Merlín apareció. Interrumpiendo en ese preciso momento. Alejándola el mismo con sus manos.

¿Cómo? Era la pregunta. En qué momento… ¿Es que sabía del plan?

Ningún sirviente deambularía por los pasillos, nadie en su sano juicio entraría a la habitación de su amo, sin ser llamado, ni fuera del horario de trabajo.

Su plan fue planeado en un horario,. En medio de la madrugada.

Agravaine estuvo a punto de ir por él y tomarlo por el cuello cuando apareció. Pero al presenciar la reacción de Arthur lo detuvo. Aquel breve segundo sabia a Gloria. Merlín fue empujado con brusquedad contra el borde la chimenea, del cual no se levantó más.

Aprovecho para huir, no tenía más que hacer, la única evidencia fue consumida a cenizas.

Escucho los pedidos de ayuda. Las campanas y la marcha de los soldados. Sabía que pronto pedirían su asistencia.

Después de todo nada estaba perdido.

Merlín moriría ya sea por el veneno mágico de la planta o por el rumor de aquel daño cerebral.

 **Día 2**

El pronóstico de Merlín empeora, su respiración se acelera. Gaius cuenta la tercera convulsión del día. Se siente perdido. No sabe que más hacer por él.

Comunica al Rey la mala noticia.

Gaius contiene las lágrimas por su pupilo. No lo abandonaría. Iba a pedírselo, recurriría a la magia.

Cuando ingresa Arthur, el rostro de Gaius lo dice todo. Con expresión destrozada y tumultuosa

"Empeora. No puedo más."

Sus palabras se escuchan dolorosas.

Siente culpa, y recae como si algo grande mordiera sus entrañas.

"¿No hay nada más?" "Gaius, has lo que tengas que hacer" Alza la voz, desesperado. Arthur está dispuesto a recurrir hasta lo ultimo. Porque sabía que el último recurso que usaría seria la magia.

No está dispuesto a perderlo

Gaius quiere contestar "¿estás seguro Sire?" Cuando esta tan determinado a recurrirla.

Necesitaría de alguien tan fuerte, alguien que esté a la altura de Emrys.

Agravaine está decido, no puede arriesgarse a que Merlin despierte. Aquel sirviente tiene más vidas que un gato. Siempre salvándose de morir.

Y aunque este estó, a su favor, no se mostrara imprudente. No perdería la oportunidad. Se aseguraría con enviarlo al otro mundo.

Planea hacerlo ahora, cuando todos estén sus habitaciones, rogando porque despierte.

Morgana estaría orgullosa de él, al fin se desharían del molesto estorbo.

Cuando se halla frente a su sobrino. Claramente se ve abatido y preocupado.

Sabe que se está martirizándose. Aquello jamás se borraría de su mente.

Lo disfruta tanto.

―Lo mejor es acabar con su sufrimiento. ― volvió a repetirlo. Esta vez fingiendo compasión por el muchacho.

Arthur miro a su Tío molesto.

― ¡Suficiente! ― le ordeno. Estaba cansado, era como si todas las personas que lo rodearan para apoyarlo, pensaran en hacer lo contrario. Acrecentar mas su miseria.

Esa Noche, logra infiltrarse en las cámaras del Galeno. Nadie podría imaginarse como es que el muchacho infelizmente había dejado de respirar.

Con solo mirar se da cuenta, de cuan triste y deplorable se ve. Moriría de todas formas.

Tomo el extremo de la sabana, enrollándola sobre su mano derecha. Presionara fuertemente sobre su rostro, no le tomaría mucho tiempo.

― ¡Qué desperdicio! ― se dijo a sí mismo.- _Si fuera otros tiempos_.- pensó.

Recorrió con sus dedos en una ligera y despedida caricia.

 _ **Continuará**_.

Hola! Al fin subí un capítulo más. Sé que ha Sido una larga espera. Pero no mas trataré de publicar cada semanas. Y agradezco sus review's.


End file.
